Usuario:Princess May Abadeer
Hola, soy May , odio que me digan PRINCESA con solo decir May esta bien y lastimosamente soy la hija de marcelline tengo 13 y he reinado el lado oscuro de la nocheosfera desde que tengo memoria. Mi historia es un poco rara pero bueno, a hablar un poco mas de mis costumbre y cosas asi. Me gustan las espadas , divertime , y tener aventuras ^.^ , espero que disfruten de mi blog.thumb|Jaja esa soy yo en vestido de gala.Aunque no la coloree Mis Relaciones Con Los personajes * MARCELLINE: Soy su hija , nuestra relacion no es la mejor de todas pero almenos nos hablamos una que otra vez. * HUNSON ABADEER. Tengo mas relacion con el que con mi propia madre, pues vivimos mas cerca y pues... no me quedan palabras para el y... * FINN: Somos buenos amigos desde que nos conocimos, aunque no nos conocimos de la mejor forma y eso pero ahora somos buenos amigos. Finn normalmente se porta como si yo fuera su novia (cosa extraña por q no lo somos) ,pero tengo que admitirlo cuando se porta asi el me gusta un poquito. * JAKE: Es un buen amigo y todo, es genial saber que el me apoya en cualquier momento que lo nesecite. * DULCE PRINCESA: No somos tan amigas como yo quisiera pero aun asi yo la respeto por tener el valor de poder goberna un reino tan grande, y le agradezco porque gracias a ella aprendi a ser mas humilde con mis subditos. *PRINCESA FLAMA: No es mi amiga y NUNCA LO SERA! que quede claro, ella trato de matarme!!! y yo pues claro me defendi y no la he vuelto a ver desde que casi nos mata a Finn y a mi, y espero que NUNCA la vuelva a ver >:( Mis Series Favoritas *Hora De Aventura *Un Show Mas (historias corrientes en España) Capitulos Favoritos de Hora De Aventura *The real you , amooooo a Finn con gafaaaaas <3 <3 <3 *Jake The Dog , lo amo , amo ese capitulo tiene una tremenda trama , y la carta de prismo al final xD *A Mi Manera , me encanta Finn todo revelde *Up A Tree , la ardilla *Que Es La Vida, yo siempre me pregunto eso... *La Camara De Las Navajas Heladas , me encantan los ninjas *Lo Que Estaba Perdido *Escalofrios *5 fabulas cortas *Mas 5 fabulas cortas *otras 5 fabulas cortas mas (aunque no haya salido en latinoamerica ya me lo vi) *princesa galleta , lo adoro *reing of gunthers *i remember you *DESDE AQUI LA QUINTA TEMPORADA AUN NO SALIDOS EN LATINOAMERICA *all the little people *simon and marcy *shh *one last job *wizard only fools *BMO lost *Davey *Mystery Dungeon Frases con o sin sentido que digo mucho *Mas Mejor *Subir Arriba *Bajar Abajo *Salir Afuera *Entrar Adentro *Yo puedo volar *ZOMBIEPIGMENENDERGASTH MUTANTEEE!!!!! *x tres *LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL *ESPADAS!!!!!!!!! *que flojera estudiarrrr Personajes Favoritos de un Show Mas y HDA 'PRIMERO HORA DE AVENTURA' *Finn *Jake *Shelvy *Caballo con cerebro de popo (rey helado) *Snail *Rey helado *Gunther *BMO *Princesa Galleta 'SEGUNDO UN SHOW MAS' *Rigby, por que es vago como yoooooooo *Mordecai lo mismooooo *Papaleta (pops) Galeria